Cher harry
by Scorpius M
Summary: Quand drago maleroy écrit une lettre à harry


Cher harry.

Pourquoi je t écris à toi ? J avoue même moi je l ignore. Mais voila le fait est que je t écris c est tout. En faisant le point sur ma vie, je me suis rendu compte, à mon grand malheurs, que t'étais bien trop présent. En effet, de notre rencontre à l école jusqu'à ce jour, tu n as pas une seule fois lâcher ma vie. Tu sais, la première fois que je t ai vu, j ai été comme tout le monde, j ai voulu quelque chose de toi. Mais quoi ... même moi je l ignorais. Cependant, lorsque tu m as repoussé, aussi gentiment que tu l as fait pour défendre ton amis weasmoche, je m en suis sentis vexé. Et oui, tu as chouté dans ma fierté avec tant de force que j'en ai décidé de te le faire payé tout les jours. Puis nous avons été pris en flagrant délit d infraction au règles. Tu t en souviens ? Moi oui et franchement je ne suis pas fière du tout de ce qui c'est produit. Par contre, toi, devant cette créature si... effrayant, tu as fait preuve d un tels courage... enfin, j imagine que cela a toujours était propre à ton caractère alors que la trouille à toujours était propre au mien. Le parfait opposer tien... et puis il y a eut la suite. A laisse moi rire, comment en est on venu à cette relation ? Encore un mystère. Pour ma part, ma fierté soutient que tout cela et partie d'une intention de te faire souffrir. Un parie débile avec mon ami Blaise. Mais vois tu, je n ai plus le temps d être fiers alors je vais être sincère.( Oui cela m arrive de temps en temps mais c est encore très rare même aujourd'hui.) je me souviens pas vraiment de comment j ai atterri devant ce mur à t attendre. Je sais seulement que j y étais et que tu es arrive avec cette couche de fierté qui m'a mis les nerfs à vif. Tu m avais fait poiroter, tu es arrive avec une heure de retard sans la moindre excuse valable, d ailleurs tu m en n as jamais fournis une. En faite, tu n as rien dit. Tu as juste fait des allé retours devant moi sans me porté attention. Savais tu que j avais passé plus d'une heure à choisir quoi mettre ? Ah je t imagine déjà entrain de sourire. Je crois que j ai toujours aimer ce sourire... enfin revenons à nos dragons. La salle est apparue et tu as saisie ma main. Boum... mon coeur s est mis à battre plus fort alors que tu me traîné dedans, pourtant ma fierté refusait d admettre ce que mon coeur savait déjà. le reste, je n ai pas besoin de te le rappeler, je suppose que ton corps et ta mémoire n ont jamais oublié. Certes, j ai joué ton jeu: petite bagarre, petit pic mais au fond, j ai toujours voulu que tu me possède. Étrangement, plus nous echangions dans cette relation, plus tu me laissais dans ce lit seul. Tu n as jamais songé à ce que je pouvais ressentir je suppose. En faite, pour ta gouverne, ces moments la quand tu franchissais cette porte et qu'elle claquait après ton passage, je ne pouvais m empêcher de jeter des truc dessus avant de fondre en larmes t insultant de tout les noms que je connaissais ( et merlin seul sait que j en connais ). Ce jeu a duré si longtemps, nos rendez vous secret qui revenaient chaque soir de plus en plus sans que tu reste plus longtemps pourtant. Au fur et à mesure, je n ai plus eut le choix, ma fierté a du l admettre j étais amoureux de toi... je me souviens sans mal de ton visage surpris lorsqu'un soir je te l ai avoue avant de partir en courant. Et oui monsieur trouillard dans toute sa splendeur. Le lendemain, quand je suis arrivé dans la grande salle pour manger, tu ne m as pas laissé le temps de rejoindre ma table. Non bien au contraire, tu t es levé pour venir droit vers moi. Quand tu es venu vers moi, je m attendais à recevoir un coup magistral. Mais non, tu m as saisi par le cou comme tu le faisais toujours et tu as écrasé tes lèvres sur les miennes avec tant de force que j ai du me raccrocher à ta robe. Pour dire vrai, j ai toujours aimé ce côté la de toi, tu aurais été doux, jamais je n aurais eu ce sentiment pour toi cela j en suis persuadé. Enfin... je me souviens que ce geste brusque et inattendu avait jeté un froid dans la salle mais toi et moi nous nous en foutions comme de l histoire magique. Tu t es penche à mon oreille et tu as seulement dit:" tu es à moi". A ça, pour être à toi, je l ai été. Peut être... sans dout un peu trop. Je me souviens simplement, que plus les mois ont avancés, moins tu ne faisais attention à moi. J étais acquis et cela ne te suffisais plus... pourtant, tes amis ont bien essayé de me remontée le moral :" mais non drago, tu te fais des idées t inquiète donc pas, il t aime vraiment..." enfin tu vois le discours. Seulement, je te connaissais bien trop pour me faire avoir par ce genre de dialogue à l eau de rose. Pour dire vrai, je n ai jamais été un grand fan du guimauve et cela t allais très bien. Tu ne m as jamais dit que tu m aimais... pourtant cela, je l attendais fermement... oui j aurai tant voulu que tu me le dise au moins une fois... mais non tu ne l as jamais fait. Un soir, dans ma chambre de préfet, j ai explosé, j ai hurlé te demandant ce qui en était. Tu as soupiré pour finalement me regarder. Oh je n oublirais jamais ce regard, froid distant et plein de dégoût. Au premier coup je n ai pas compris pourquoi et puis ta bouche s est ouverte et tu as balancé toute ces choses. J ai tout reçus dans la figure sans pouvoir répondre. Je me suis assis sur le lit qu'on avait tant partager et tu as soupiré avant de finalement m achever par un :" drago, c est fini. J ai trouve mieux." Sur ces mots tu es partie... tu as quitté mon univers sans rien de plus. Tout ce que je voulais c était un je t'aime ... oh je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce moment. Ma fierté n y résisterait sans doute pas aujourd'hui car oui c est elle qui m'a sauve avec bien sur l aide de mon ami fidèle Blaise. Sais tu combien de fois je l ai retenu de te fracasser ? Sais tu tout les surnoms que j ai du porté à la suite de cette histoire et des choses que tu racontais ? Bordel, harry, que tu me quitte très bien je le supportais mais que tu me fasse passé pour ta putain en disant que tout ce que faisais avec moi c était te vide... J en souffre encore. Le savais tu ? Enfin cela n a plus d importance. Je me suis relevé certes après avoir ramassé ma fierté et mon coeur éclaté, je me suis barricadé derrière ma froideur nouvellement acquise. La suite, tout le monde la connais toi le premier. Je n ai pas besoin de le raconter. Je me souviens seulement et cela tu l ignore que j ai discuté avec la mini weasley. J ai appris douloureusement que tu m avais remplacé par elle et qu' avec elle tu étais d'une douceur et d'un romantisme à l eau de rose comme ce qui m avait toujours donné la gerbe. J'aurais cru que mon coeur protégé n en aurait pas souffert mais apparemment je m étais trompé. Ma mère et mon père voyant cela on décidé de partir. Non il n y avait rien à voir avec la suite. C était juste de l instinct familiale. Je sais que tu m as regardé partir sans un mot, ce que n ignore c est ce que tu as pensé.

Eh me voilà, j ai fais ma vie. Avec une femme aussi froide qu'un glaçon. Oh nous deux, cela n était qu' arranger il n'y a jamais eu vraiment d amour. Entre nous, il y a seulement eu mon plus beau trésors. Mon fils, scorpius. Mais lui tu le connais, oui c est le jeune homme qui sort avec ta fille. En même temps, seul un aveugle ne verrait pas notre lien de famille. Cela a du te faire drôle de le voir dans ta demeure le jour ou il a passé ces vacances chez toi. Pour te dire vrai, pour ma part cela m'a fait bizarre. Ta fille a beaucoup de toi je dois l admettre et je dois avouer que j ai eu si peur pour mon garçon mais c est une fille bien. Félicitations. On aurait pu croire que leur relation aurait pu nous rapprocher à nouveau mais il n en fut rien. Au contraire toi et moi on n a jamais voulu se revoir. J avoue sourire maintenant en repensant au excuse fournie lorsqu'on savait que l autre serait la. Mais bon je n ai plus le temps de rattraper tout cela, car au fond j'aurai aime te revoir. Oh pardon, je te parle beaucoup de temps, te soulignant par la répétition le manque de celui ci. J ignore si tu le sais, si ta fille t en a parlé... mais je vais mourir. Si tu lis cette lettre c est qu'il est déjà trop tard soit on m'a accordé ma dernière volonté celle de mourir soit je dois être entrain de pourrir sur un siège ou un lit. Tu te demande ce que j ai n est ce pas ? Je suis atteint de l Alzheimer. Et oui ... J ai cela. En réalité la maladie c est déclaré j avais vingt-cinq ans, c est a ce moment que j ai songé à écrire. Pourtant j en ai trente et un quand j ai pris le stylo. J ignore combien j en ai aujourd'hui et dans quel état je me trouve. Seulement fallait que j'écrive, que je couche sur papier mes plus beaux souvenirs même si ils me sont douloureux. Je ne veux pas oublié... je ne veux pas te laisser partir comme tout le reste. Pourtant... je n ai pas le choix, tu disparaîtras comme le reste. Mais avant cela, laisse moi te dire une chose, une simple chose. Trois mots en réalité. _**Je t aime encore.**_

Merci de ton écoute.

Drago.


End file.
